(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile telecommunication and more specifically to wireless prepaid telephone systems including telephone instruments capable of being compact, inexpensive and simple as a result of operation in combination with enhanced central station equipment. In the context of wireless operation, various cooperative features are provided.
(2) Background Description
In recent years, considerable progress has been made in the field of wireless telephone systems. In that regard, wireless telephone instruments, sometimes called "mobile stations" (MS) have come into widespread use, for example, accommodated by geographically defined cells. Although the systems are quite effective, and have considerably enhanced telephone communication, areas for improvement continue to exist.
Typically in wireless systems, individual telephone instruments communicate at an initial level with central equipment, sometimes called "base stations" (BS). Operating with other components as a composite system, the geographically-separate base stations enable mobile telephone instruments to roam through different geographic areas or cells. Thus, from various locations, mobile instruments can access virtually any telephone terminal throughout the entire dial-up telephone network, sometimes called the "public switched telephone network" (PSTN), and in the course of a call to roam freely from one cell to another.
Traditionally, a composite mobile telecommunications system includes some form of a switching system, sometimes including a unit called a "mobile switching center" (MSC). The MSC may be provided, along with other structure between a base station (BS) and the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Accordingly, conventional mobile management is accomplished using well known techniques and structures. However, it is noted that radical system changes are in progress to expand and improve the systems.
In contemporary systems, individual wireless telephone instruments typically are purchased by users in a transaction that is somewhat complex. As part of the purchase transaction, the instrument is activated and numbers are assigned. However, more significantly, a financial commitment must be established for the new owner. Of course, the owner is responsible for the telephone instrument itself, however, responsibility also extends to the telephone service provided for the instrument, e. g. calls charged to the instrument.
Generally, wireless instruments are susceptible to loss or theft and inherently involve an increased exposure resulting from illicit use. While adjustments may be made in the billing for such calls, usually such adjustments are not made without the expense of time and aggravation to instrument owner. Thus, the risk of physical loss presents a nagging annoyance to wireless instrument owners.
Concern over the risk of loosing a wireless telephone instrument is compounded by the fact that wireless operation exposes critical information that can be obtained without physical access to a telephone instrument. When obtained, such information can be used to charge fraudulent calls to a wireless owner's account. Consequently, even when an instrument never leaves an owners control, the owner may be invoiced for calls fraudulently made from a cloned instrument.
As other considerations, wireless telephone instruments ideally could be of a more convenient size, have a lower cost, involve simpler procurement procedures, and have a defined risk of loss.
Furthermore, as has been previously proposed, wireless telephone instruments can function in a pager or message format. However, a need exists for expanded message capabilities. Also with regard to wireless telephone instruments, wrong numbers are particularly annoying. Call screening and expedient coupling also take on entirely different perspective in the wireless field.